flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Recent Updates
Flower Knight Girl Patch and Update news 28th April 2016 Current Event - The Day A Whale Swam In The Sky 4/18 - 5/2 Returning Event - Great Parade of the Ghost Pumpkin 4/28 - 5/11 ---- * Returning event has the 5* Rindou as the event reward. Gather her event item from clearing or running her event maps and exchange them for her and her skill/accessory slot flowers. There is also a gacha with higher chance to get 6* Pepo, 5* Foxface and 5* Lantana. 25th April 2016 Update ---- * Second half of event maps released. * Event quests changed. * Special mission: Whale Ship! This event is available until May 9. Board up to 40 girls at a time on your ship and take down the bugs flying in the sky. You can get Sun Medals from this event which can be used to exchange for exp fairies, accessories and such. The accessory is worth getting. * Niconico Live Limited Dungeon: Available until May 2. Challenge the ultra difficult second map! * GW Special Gacha: Available until May 30, spend 5000 DMM Points to draw a special 10+1 draw that will give you a special exchange ticket, letting you pick any 5 or 6* of your choice! Characters added after April 4 cannot be redeemed. * Until May 8, you can access the fairy dungeon every day! Alternates between red/blue and yellow/purple dungeons. * Until May 9, increased chance for great success when leveling up girls and accessories. * Until May 9, increased chance to drop rare evolution dragons. * Until April 28, gacha with increased chance for pierce type girls available. Switches to strike type girls afterwards, until May 2. * Golden Week Login Campaign: Until May 16, you can get special login rewards everyday. * Continued Login Campaign: You can get flower stones the more days you've logged in. Those who have logged in for 350 days can get a limited 6* girl! Note that people who have already qualified for the rewards will get them tomorrow. * New ultra difficult dungeon added. * New garden items based on previous poll winners. * Next returning event will start soon, Great Parade of the Ghost Pumpkin. * White Tulip and Yellow Tulip animations changed. * New character quests for Dahlia, Lupinus, Kaikouzo, Blue Lotus. * Changed game background to Whale Harbor. * Chocolate Cosmos and Lantana skill updated; they no longer overlap their special recovery tiles. * Various typo and minor bug fixes, UI updates. 18th April 2016 Current Event - The Day A Whale Swam In The Sky 4/18 - 5/2 Returning Event - The Mountain, the Autumn Leaves and the Glutton 4/14 - 4/27 ---- * Current event has the 5* Satsuki (Satsuki Azalea) as the event girl. Collect 'Flying Whale Medal' from the event map to draw the event gacha that gives the event girl and her upgrade flowers. You can reset the gacha once you've gotten the key item (highlighted in red). You can also get Development Memo, allowing you to open an extra stage for more medals. * Returning event has the 5* Suzurannoki as the event reward. Gather her event item from clearing or running her event maps and exchange them for her and her skill/accessory slot flowers. There is also a gacha with higher chance to get 6* Momiji (Maple), 5* Eucalyptus and 5* Ichou (Ginkgo) * The first event's maps, The Destroyed City of Bremen, is now permanently available. You can get 5* Lavender from it. * New girls from gacha: 6* Snowdrop, 5* Aloe and 5* Liriope. There is a gacha with a higher chance to get them during the event. * Until April 25, gacha that gives you bonus evolution dragons and fairies on draw implemented. The bonus changes every day. * 15 month anniversary celebration: until 4/28, everyone gets two flower stones daily. * 5-1 maps added to nation quests. * Added Bergamont Valley related items to the garden. * New 4* girl released: Kaikouzu (Cockspur Coral Tree). You can get her from gacha now as well as from the event. * Character quests for the new girls implemented. * Maximum capacity expanded to 750 for characters and 650 for equipment. * There is now an option to get items from gift box that excludes characters (girls, fairies, dragons, etc) * You can now easily visit friends' gardens. * Various bug fixes. 4th April 2016 Current Event - The Spring-like Sukane's Old Tome Festival 4/4 - 4/18 Returning Event - Cheering Song that Resounds in the Autumn Sky 3/31 - 4/13 ---- * Current event has the 5* Rasseria as the event girl. Summon your own exclusive boss and gather event items from the event maps to fight it. Exchange the tickets you get for the event girl and her upgrade flowers. * Returning event has the 5* Gaillardia as the event reward. Gather her event item from clearing or running her event maps and exchange them for her and her skill/accessory slot flowers. There is also a gacha with higher chance to get 6* Helenium, 5* Kinrenka and 5* Laurentia * New girls from gacha: 6* Saffron, 5* Karasuuri (Serpent Gourd) and 5* Astor. There is a gacha with a higher chance to get them during the event. * Until April 11, gacha that gives you bonus evolution dragons and fairies on draw implemented. The bonus changes every day. * Changed daily login bonuses. * 900k players celebration, until 4/14, everyone gets two flower stones daily. * 4-5 maps added to nation quests. * Added school entrance ceremony related items to the garden. * Character quests for the new girls implemented. * Changed background to Blossom Hill. * A few details added to the world map. * Various bug fixes. 18th March 2016 Current Event - The Sudden Sakura Warfront 3/18 - 4/4 Returning Event - Harvest Moon Adventure 3/17 - 3/30 ---- * Current event has the 5* Yomogi (Wormwood) as the event girl. Gather the event item 'Petals Playing In The Wind' from event maps to exchange for the event girl and her upgrades. * Returning event has the 5* Lunaria as the event reward. Gather her event item from clearing or running her event maps and exchange them for her and her skill/accessory slot flowers. There is also a gacha with higher chance to get 6* Usaginao, 5* Sankaku Saboten and 5* Susuki * New girls from gacha: 6* Apricot , 5* Hop and 5* Heather. There is a gacha with a higher chance to get them during the event. * Girls that give defense up buffs now also boost damage reduction when shielding. * Until March 28, gacha that gives you bonus evolution dragons and fairies on draw implemented. The bonus changes every day. * Until April 4, the chance to get rare evolution dragons is boosted. * 14 months anniversary: from 3/25 to 4/4, everyone gets two flower stones daily. * The Saturday daily gold map is now available daily. The Saturday daily map is now an improved version of the old gold map, where you can get even more gold. * 4-4 added to nation quests. * Added sakura themed items to the garden. * From 3/25, you can redeem the serial code from buying the FKG Flower Collection artbook to get 5* Sinclairiana. * New 4*, Nanakamado (Rowan). You can get her as an event reward for this event, and she will be available via the usual methods as well. * Character quests for the new girls implemented. * New voices for Ume, Bara (Rose), Cosmos, Gerbera, Sumire, Tsukimisou, Aburana and Snowflake. * You can now exchange for multiple items at once in the item exchange. * Background changed to Blossom Hill in full bloom. * You can now draw 100 normal gacha at once. * Various bug fixes. 7th March 2016 Departure of the Knight That Dances in the Spring Breeze 3/7 - 3/18 ---- *Current event has the 5-star Purple Cineraria as the event girl. *Subdue raid bosses found on event maps to get Knight School Certificate, which is used to exchange for the event girl and her upgrade flowers as well as other items like accessories and fairies. You can also gather Ribbon Badge from the event maps to summon your own raid boss. Also, for the duration of the event, you can have up to six raid points maximum. * New girls from gacha: 6* Mimosa , 5* Delphinium and 5* Rosemary. There is a gacha with a higher chance to get them during the event. *850k players campaign: until 3/17, everyone gets two flower stones daily. * Until March 14, gacha that gives you bonus evolution dragons on draw implemented. * 4-3 added to nation quests. * Added Knight School themed items to the garden. * Added character quests for new girls. * Added new voices to Dendrobium, Sakuranbo, Hanamomo, Usaginao, Suzuran, Geranium, Hakumokuren and Mint. * Added new detailed information on world map. * Background and Nazuna changed to Knight School theme for the event duration. * Random bug fixes and typos fixed. 1st February 2016 2016/02/01 Maintenance End Notice 2月1日メンテナンス完了のお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 2月1日(月)14:00より実施しておりましたメンテナンスにつきまして 2月1日(月)18:45にメンテナンスを終了いたしました。 メンテナンスの内容は下記となります。 ▼人気投票イベント「-栄華祭-グランデ・フルール」に追加ステージ実装 開催期間：2月1日(月)メンテナンス終了後～2月8日(月)メンテナンス開始前14:00まで ついに後半ステージが登場！ 後半ステージでは投票券がたくさん入手できるボーナスステージが登場。 専用ダンジョンで入手できる投票券を集めて★5キャラクター「レインリリー」を入手しよう！ 獲得した投票券は、マイページの投票所から各キャラクターに投票することができます。 投票数の上位キャラクターは後日、新バーションを追加いたします。 また、今回のイベントでは様々なランキングを予定しており、 投票所で投票いただいた結果は全てのランキングに反映されます。 ぜひお気に入りキャラクターへご投票ください！ ご自身が獲得した投票券の枚数や投票履歴はイベント専用画面からご確認いただけます。 なお、★5キャラクター「レインリリー」を含むイベント報酬は、イベント終了後に順次配布いたします。 さらに……今回のイベントステージでも上級、最上級にて 交換所用の専用通貨「生命の結晶」が獲得可能！ 「生命の結晶」を集めて、交換所でコダイバナの技花やアンプルゥを入手しよう！！ イベント内容の詳細はゲーム上のイベント専用画面にてご確認ください。 ▼斬属性キャラ出現率アップガチャキャンペーンの開始 開催期間：2月1日(月)メンテナンス終了後～2月8日(月)メンテナンス開始前14:00まで 通常時に比べて斬属性の出現率が大幅アップする限定ガチャが登場！ なお、斬属性キャラ出現率アップガチャ以外は 本キャンペーンの対象外となりますのでご注意ください。 ▼新ダンジョン「極限任務-密林のツガイ」を追加 スペシャルダンジョンタブへ、曜日ダンジョンとして 超高難易度の「極限任務-密林のツガイ」を追加いたしました。 襲い来る雪嵐を超える最高難度の戦いとなります、腕に自信のある方はぜひご挑戦ください！ ※「極限任務」は月曜、火曜、木曜、金曜にそれぞれ出現いたします。 ▼イベント「復刻任務-天華祭-レスト・イン・フラワー」の開催予告 開催期間：2月4日(木)0：00～2月17日(水)23：59まで 2月4日(木)0：00より「復刻任務-天華祭-レスト・イン・フラワー」を開催いたします。 曜日任務と同様にメンテナンスを実施せず、スペシャルタブにダンジョンが表示されます。 尚、以前開催された「緊急任務-天華祭-レスト・イン・フラワー」とは一部仕様が異なりますので 予めご了承頂けますようお願い申し上げます。 イベント内容の詳細は2月4日(木)0：00よりログイン時に表示されます ゲーム画面内「お知らせ」バナーからご確認ください。 また、「復刻任務-真夏にきらめく一滴の想い」は 2月3日(水)23：59で終了となりますのでご注意くださいませ。 ▼庭園機能の拡張 ・ジュークボックスを配置変更が可能なオブジェ「蓄音機」に変更いたしました。 　「模様替え」から配置や撤去が行えます。 ※本改修に伴い、既に庭園を遊ばれている場合は「蓄音機」が配置されていない状態となっております。 　大変お手数ですが「模様替え」から「蓄音機」を配置していただけますようお願いいたします。 ・配置可能なオブジェ数を7個に変更いたしました。 ・キャラクターの向きを変更できるようにいたしました。 　キャラクターにマウスオーバーした際に表示される矢印アイコンをクリックすることで 　キャラクターの向きを変更できます。 ・オブジェのラインナップに「1周年記念ナズナ特製ケーキ」を追加いたしました。 庭園については、ゲーム画面下部の「遊び方」＞「庭園」をご確認ください。 ▼ワールドマップに地域詳細を追加 ワールドマップ各国家の拡大地図に、下記の地域詳細を追加いたしました。 ・ウィンターローズ…グリドの白き森淵、エトゥ神殿 ・バナナオーシャン…ギャヴェンの双子碑文、ダイダイ灯台 ・ブロッサムヒル…ジョルン湿地帯 ・ベルガモットバレー…実りの渓谷地帯、マフル高原 ・リリィウッド…エダ商業地区、雫の森 ・枯れた世界花…英断の滝 ワールドマップは執務室もしくは討伐のワールドマップアイコンからご確認いただけます。 ▼キャラクタークエストの追加 下記4キャラクターを新規に追加いたしました。 ・デンドロビウム ・シンビジューム ・リューココリーネ ・ホワイトチューリップ なお、キャラクタークエストは該当キャラクターのレベルが参加条件として設定されており、 クエスト開始時はパーティのリーダーに設定する必要があります。 討伐結果画面で勲章獲得報酬が表示されますが、 勲章3報酬はございませんのでご注意ください。 また、全てのクエストを達成して報酬を受け取るボタンをクリックすると 該当キャラクター専用の装備が獲得できます。 今後、キャラクタークエストは定期的な追加を予定しております。 ▼キャラクタークエストにボイス追加 下記8キャラクターにつきまして、キャラクタークエストにボイスを追加いたしました。 ・レッドジンジャー ・ナデシコ ・サンゴバナ ・クチナシ ・ツバキ(フォスの花嫁) ・ルナリア ・イエローチューリップ ・アルストロメリア また今後、キャラクタークエストにボイスのないキャラクターにつきまして、 定期的なボイス追加を予定しております。 ▼交換所のラインナップ変更 交換期限となりましたので、「イベント1」タブおよび、 「復刻任務-大討伐作戦に参加せよ」用の「復刻12」タブを削除いたしました。 交換所「ゴールド」タブで交換できるラインナップを変更いたしました。 ▼その他変更点/不具合修正 「緊急任務-栄華祭グランデ・フルール(前半)」各ステージに配置されている 一部宝箱パネルを獲得した際に、宝箱獲得数が正常に表示されない不具合を修正 ダンジョン選択画面でイベント専用画面へのリンクバナーが表示されないことがある不具合を修正 庭園に配置されたオブジェの挙動不具合を修正 一部キャラクターイラストを修正 誤字脱字の修正 メンテナンス終了直後はアクセスが集中し、プレイしづらい状況になることが予想されるため、 ご迷惑をお掛け致しますが、時間をあけてアクセスしていただくようお願い申し上げます。 このたびのメンテナンス延長と再延長のお詫びといたしまして 華霊石2個をお送りさせていただきました。 上記アイテムにつきましては、ホーム画面左上にあります プレゼントボックスより受け取ることができます。 大変ご迷惑をおかけいたしましたこと、深くお詫び申し上げます。 今後とも『フラワーナイトガール』をよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 29th January 2016 WebMoney Award 2015 BEST ROOKIE Prize Announcement As always, our sincere gratitude for playing "Flower Knight Girl" We are pleased to announce that on 2016/01/29 (Fri) we were awarded the BEST ROOKIE Prize during the WebMoney Award 2015. Our sincere gratitude to all of the commanders out there who gave us their support and voted for us. As a token of our appreciation for your support, we are gifting all the commanders a flower spirit stone. The aforementioned item can be retrieved from the present box on the home screen. From here on, please enjoy playing "Flower Knight Girl" The Flower Knight Girl Management Team WebMoney Award 2015 BEST ROOKIE 受賞のお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 1月29日(金)に発表されましたWebMoney Award 2015にて BEST ROOKIEを受賞しましたのでお知らせさせていただきます。 団長の皆様の暖かいご支援及び投票、誠にありがとうございました。 BEST ROOKIE受賞のお礼といたしまして 全ての団長様に華霊石1個をプレゼントさせていただきました。 上記アイテムにつきましては、ホーム画面左上にあります プレゼントボックスより受け取ることができます。 今後とも『フラワーナイトガール』をよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム ---- 2月1日メンテナンスのお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 イベント「-栄華祭-グランデ・フルール」の後半ステージ追加に伴い 下記の時間にメンテナンスを実施いたします。 【実施期間】 2016年2月1日(月)14:00～17:00 メンテナンス時刻前までにゲームのプレイを終了していただきますようお願い申し上げます。 また、メンテナンス中はゲームプレイができませんのでご注意ください。 メンテナンスの開始時刻及び、終了時刻は作業状況により前後する場合がございます。 また、交換所の商品につきまして 交換期限が2月1日に設定されているアイテムは メンテナンス開始時点で交換所から削除いたします。 メンテナンス開始までに交換を終了していただきますようお願い申し上げます。 メンテナンス終了時刻につきましては 分かり次第、公式コミュニティにてお知らせをさせていただきます。 予めご了承くださいますようお願いいたします。 皆様にはご迷惑をおかけし大変申し訳ございませんが、 ご理解ご了承のほど何卒よろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 28th January 2016 Popularity Vote, 3rd Interim Publication Notice As always, our sincere gratitude for playing "Flower Knight Girl" In keeping with our promise for the "Glorious Festival - Grande Fleur" event which began 2016/01/25 (Monday), the third popularity contest interim report has been published. The interim report can be viewed from the Event Page by clicking the "Interim Report" (中間発表) button. There's still a large variety of filtering that can be done, so please feel free to review the results you're interested in. Hereafter, please confirm the exact schedule which was published in the initial interim schedule notice. From now on, please enjoying playing "Flower Knight Girl" The Flower Knight Girl Management Team ---- 人気投票ランキング 第3回中間発表のお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 1月25日(月)より開催しておりますイベント「-栄華祭-グランデ・フルール」にて 実施しております人気投票ランキングの第3回中間発表を公開いたしました。 中間発表はイベント専用画面の「中間発表」ボタンからご確認いただけます。 また、フィルタを選択していただくことで各種ランキングの結果をご確認いただけます。 今後の中間発表スケジュールの詳細につきましては 「人気投票ランキング中間発表のお知らせ」をご確認ください。 今後とも『フラワーナイトガール』をよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム ---- Second Half of the Reissued Mission Stages Added Announcement ---- 復刻任務後半ステージ追加のお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 イベント「復刻任務-真夏にきらめく一滴の想い」の後半ステージ追加実装をお知らせいたします。 ▼イベント「復刻任務-真夏にきらめく一滴の想い」に追加ステージ実装 開催期間：1月28日(木)00：00～2月3日(水)23：59まで ついに後半ステージが登場！ 専用ダンジョンでドロップする「ディプラデニアの封印石」を集めて ★5キャラクター「ディプラデニア」を入手しよう！ 曜日任務と同様にメンテナンスを実施せず、スペシャルタブにダンジョンが表示されます。 尚、以前開催された「緊急任務-真夏にきらめく一滴の想い」とは一部仕様が異なりますので 予めご了承頂けますようお願い申し上げます。 イベント内容の詳細はゲーム画面内「お知らせ」バナーからご確認ください。 ▼セレクションガチャ「むっはぁー！」編の開始 開催期間：1月28日(木)00：00～2月3日(水)23：59まで 対象キャラクターが出現しやすくなるセレクションガチャを限定配信いたします。 対象キャラクター：ヤマブキ、リンゴ、フォックスフェイス ※各レアリティの当選確率は変わりません。 ※セレクションガチャ以外は対象外となります。 ※1月25日までに追加されたキャラクターのみ出現いたします。 ※曜日任務と同様にメンテナンスを実施せず、「限定2」タブに表示されます。 今後とも『フラワーナイトガール』をよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 26th January 2016 Popularity Contest Polls, Interim Ranking Report Notice In keeping with our promise for the "Glorious Festival - Grande Fleur" event which began 2016/01/25 (Monday), we've released an interim popularity contest ranking report. The interim report can be viewed from the Event Page by clicking the "Interim Report" (中間発表) button. There's still a large variety of filtering that can be done, so please feel free to review the results you're interested in. The schedule for when we plan to publish the interim report can be viewed below. *The time of the ranking publication is subject to change From here on, please enjoy playing "Flower Knight Girl" The Flower Knight Girl Management Team ---- 人気投票ランキング中間発表のお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 1月25日(月)より開催しておりますイベント「-栄華祭-グランデ・フルール」にて 実施しております人気投票のランキング中間発表を公開いたしました。 中間発表はイベント専用画面の「中間発表」ボタンからご確認いただけます。 また、フィルタを選択していただくことで各種ランキングの結果をご確認いただけます。 今後の中間発表は以下のスケジュールで実施していく予定となっております。 【ランキング中間発表スケジュール】 ※ランキングの発表時間は変更されることがあります。 今後とも『フラワーナイトガール』をよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 25th January 2016 2016/01/25 Nico Nico Live Broadcast Gifts 1月25日ニコニコ生放送のお礼 いつもフラワーナイトガールをプレイいただき、ありがとうございます。 プロデューサーのはせ、新井、SD担当茶助です。 昨日はニコニコ生放送をご視聴頂き、ありがとうございました。 前回と比べて今回は大丈夫かな？うまくいくかな？と正直不安な部分も多々あったのですが、 蓋を開けてみれば第1回を遥かに上回る沢山の愛に溢れるコメントを頂き、 私達をはじめ、開発/運営スタッフ一同、本当に感謝しております。 また、ニコニコ生放送を実施するにあたりご協力頂きました方々、 1周年記念ケーキをご厚意で用意してくださったドワンゴ様、 この場をお借りして深くお礼申し上げます。 さて、放送中にお伝えしました大幅に来場者数、コメント数を上回ったお礼に関しまして、 番組内では何かやります！とお伝えさせて頂いたのですが、 やはりと言いますか、時間の都合上、本日のアップデートに間に合わず、 来週のアップデートにて対応させて頂くことになりました。 楽しみにしていた団長の皆様申し訳御座いません。 番組の最後でもお伝えさせて頂きましたが、 昨年1月末にリリースさせて頂いてから本当にあっという間の1年間でした。 第1回の御礼と重ね重ねにはなってしまいますが、 たくさんの方々のサポート、今この文章を読んで頂いている団長の皆様の応援、ご声援のおかげで こうして成長し、無事に1周年記念ニコニコ生放送を終えることができました。 本当に有難う御座います。 第3回の放送は現状未定ではありますが、 是非実施したいと思っておりますのでまた皆様とお会いできるのを楽しみにしております。 ニコニコ生放送をご視聴頂き、本当にありがとうございました！ DMMプロデューサー　はせ 開発/運営プロデューサー　新井 SD担当　茶助 ---- 2016/01/25 Post-Maintenance Notice As always, our sincere gratitude for playing "Flower Knight Girl." 2016/01/25 20:20 Postscript: Fixed the type of 6★ character Acacia in the Guest Party details found in the event details page for the "-Glorious Festival- Grande Fleur" event which began today. 2016/01/25 14:00 was the beginning of maintenance with lasted until 2016/01/25 17:45. The changes during this maintenance are explained below: Popularity Contest "-Glorious Festival- Grande Fleur" begins Event Duration: 2016/01/25 maintenance end ~ 2016/02/08 maintenance beginning at 14:00 Gather the voting tickets available in the exclusive dungeon to get 5★ character, "Rainflower"! You can use the voting tickets (投票権) to vote on any character in the voting area (投票所) on the "My Page". Characters with the most votes will get a new version sometime in the future. Also, for the event this time we've been able to plan various rankings. The results and all rankings will be displayed in the voting area. Absolutely, please vote for your favorite character! You'll be able to confirm all the tickets you've acquired and which characters you've voted on from the event page. Furthermore, beginning on 2016/01/26 (Wed) it's planned for the mid-way voting results to be released and viewable inside the event page. You'll also be able to look at and view the schedule these results will be updated from the Event Page. Furthermore, 5★ character "Rainflower" will be distributed after the event has ended to those who have earned her. Once again... this event's most advanced stage will drop the Clearing House (交換所) exclusive currenct, Life Crystals (生命の結晶)! By collecting the life crystals, you'll be able to gather Ancient Arts Flowers (コダイバナの技花), Ampules, and other things! Please confirm specifics regarding the event contents from the event page. Nico Nico Live Broadcast Program Presents Distribution We are extremely grateful to all those who tuned in on 2016/01/24 to view our "1 Year Anniversary Celebration! Special Live Broadcast" Nico Nico live broadcast. It's thanks to all of you who commented during the broadcast to reach the achievements that we are able to distribute the following presents: *Flower Spirit Stones... 5 *Strengthening Spirit 100 Years (red, blue, yellow, purple)... 1 set *Sacred Beast Ampules (life, rage, protection)... 1 set *Special Services Medal (Silver)... 5 The above items can be received from your present box in the upper left-hand corner of the home screen. 1 Year Anniversary Celebration Login Bonus Campaign Extension In accordance with the statement made during the "1 Year Anniversary Celebration! Special Live Broadcast", the 1 Year Anniversary Celebration Login Bonus period has been extended. the Change Event Duration: 2016/01/19 04:00 ~ 2016/02/02 03:59 the Change Event Duration: 2016/01/19 04:00 ~ 2016/02/15 03:59 For the duration of the event, if you login on 10 different days, you can receive 40 Flower Spirit Stones and a guaranteed 5★ character Gacha Ticket! Even after the original maintenance ends, you will be able to acquire all of the awards. For Specifics regarding the promotion, please check the 1 Year Anniversary Login Bonus Special Announcement notes below. Park Feature Implementation: A park feature has been implemented. Appreciate SD Characters running around a park decorated to your taste! You can enjoy the park feature by clicking the "Park" (庭園) button next to the Raid Boss button on "My Page". You can purchase item sets for use in the Park using gold (ゴールド)! *In order to purchase some items you will need a "Written Request to a Gardener Extraordinaire" (スゴウデ庭師への依頼状). *From here on, they will be available to purchase using DMM Points, but there are also plans to distribute them as a login bonus. In accordance with the statements made during the "1 Year Anniversary Celebration! Special Live Stream" there will be available a "1 Year Anniversary Special Nazuna Cake" (1周年記念ナズナ特製ケーキ) object available to place in the park. There are plans to expand the available set of items for use in the park! For more specifics please check out the the explanations in the "how to play" > "Park" (「遊び方」＞「庭園」) section. New Gacha Characters: The new characters added to premium gacha are Slash-Type 6★ character "Acacia", Slash-Type 5★ character "Poppy", and Pierce-Type 5★ character "Heliotrope". Please be careful, as these characters have not already been added to the "Selection Gacha" (セレクションガチャ) in "Limited 2" (限定２). Celebration! 1 Year Anniversary Gacha Campaign Begins: Event Duration: 2016/01/25 (Mon) end of maintenance ~ 2016/02/08 (Mon) beginning of maintenance at 14:00 As a favor to everyone who has enabled us to meet 1 whole year of FKG, for the first time a limited "Anniversary Gacha" (アニバーサリーガチャ) has been introduced. For 5000 DMM Points, you can pull this gacha 1 time! Gacha Contents *11 character pull with a guaranteed 6★ character... 1 time *5★ Flower Knight Seal Gem (1 Year) ★5花騎士の封印石(1周年)... 1 You can exchange the 5★ Flower Knight Seal Gem for a 5★ character of your choice! Caution *Anniversary Gacha can only be played 1 time *The characters available in the Anniversary Gacha are characters that have been introduced up until the 2016/01/25 maintenance *5★ Flower Knight Seal Gem (1 Year) can only be exchanged for 5★ characters introduced through the 2016/01/25 maintenance. Any characters introduced after that maintenance will not be available Please consult the specifics and important points on the Anniversary Gacha page. Popularity Contest "-Glorious Festival- Grande Fleur" Linked Gacha Campaign Begins Campaign Duration: 2016/01/25 (Mon) maintenance end ~ 2016/02/08 maintenance beginning at 14:00 New characters have been made easy to get Added characters have an increased appearance rate for a limited time. Target Characters: Acacia, Poppy, Heliotrope *Individual rarity selection chances have not been changed *With the exception of the target characters, no other characters have an appearance rate increase First Time Limited!! DMM Point Gacha Campaign Begins Campaign Duration: 2016/01/25 maintenance end ~ 2016/02/08 maintenance beginning at 14:00 For the duration of the campaign, newly added character increased appearance gacha and premium gacha, each can be drawn the first time for 100 DMM Points! After the first time, the gachas can be pulled afterwards for 300 DMM Points!! *The gacha can only be pulled for 100 DMM Points and 300 DMM Points. *The 100 Point gacha pull and 300 point gacha pull can only each be pulled 1 time. Great Capture of Strengthening Spirits Gacha Campaign Begins Campaign Duration: 2016/01/25 maintenance end ~ 2016/02/08 maintenance beginning at 14:00 Limited Gacha, "Great Capture of Strengthening Spirits" has been introduced! When you pull a single time, you'll receive a set of 5 year strengthening spirits as a bonus. When you do the 11 character pull, you'll receive a set of 100 Year Strengthening Spirits. Strengthening Spirits should be used as raw materials for Strengthening Synthesis. They will give a large amount of experience. Please retrieve the Strengthening Spirits from your present box. *Properties of the "Great Capture of Strengthening Spirits" are limited to this gacha alone. New Stage Added to Limited Nation Dungeons A 3-5 stage has been added to all nation dungeons. Monday: Winter Rose Wednesday: Banana Ocean Thursday: Blossom Hill Friday: Bergamot Valley Saturday: Lily Wood 4 Characters' SD Animation Changes The following 4 characters' SD Animations have been altered to match art designs. *Dandelion *Burnet *Field Mustard *Casablanca Added Character Quests The following 4 characters have had had character quests added for them *Acacia *Poppy *Heliotrope *Rose Furthermore, in order to run the character quests, the character will need to be set as the party leader and meet the level requirements. During the post-subjugation screen, you can earn up to 3 medals. However, these will not award you anything, so please be careful. We have plans to periodically add additional character quests from here on. Character Quest Voice Additions The following 8 characters have had voices added to their character quests *Cactus *Daisy *Oncidium *Red Tulip *German Iris *Susuki *African Violet *Purple Tulip We also have plans to periodically add voices to the character quests without voices from here on. Clearing House Lineup Changes The "Life Crystals" tab in the clearing house lineup has been changed. Voting Tickets have been added to the "Gold" tab lineup in the clearing house. Home Screen Background Change Until the 2016/02/08 maintenance begins, the home screen background has been changed to the Lily Wood 1 Year Anniversary Celebration Balloon background. Other Changes The "Announcements" (お知らせ) button which was where the Park button now is, has been moved to the bottom left, next to the options icon. You can now also use the Guest Party in main story missions 7~9. Also, because of the addition of missions 7~9 to the main story, a set of main quests have been added for their completion. 5 New wallpapers have been added to the "library" (ライブラリ) section under the game screen. Until the 2016/01/26 maintenance, Nazuna's clothing can be changed to match the appearance of Flower Knights Bug Fixes *Fixed some characters' event scenes *Various typo corrections Immediately following the end of maintenance, it may be a bit difficult to play due to a burst of traffic. We apologize for inconvenience, and ask you to try again. From here on, please enjoy playing "Flower Knight Girl" The Flower Knight Girl Management Team 1月25日メンテナンス完了のお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 1月25日20時20分追記、 本日より開催しております「-栄華祭-グランデ・フルール」のイベント専用画面内の イベント詳細の「ゲストパーティ」の項目に誤表記がございましたので ★6アカシアのアイコンの属性を正しい属性に修正いたしました。 お客様にはご迷惑をおかけいたしましたこと深くお詫び申し上げます。 1月25日(月)14:00より実施しておりましたメンテナンスにつきまして 1月25日(月)17:45にメンテナンスを終了いたしました。 メンテナンスの内容は下記となります。 ▼人気投票イベント「-栄華祭-グランデ・フルール」開始 開催期間：1月25日(月)メンテナンス終了後～2月8日(月)メンテナンス開始前14:00まで 専用ダンジョンで入手できる投票券を集めて★5キャラクター「レインリリー」を入手しよう！ 獲得した投票券は、マイページの投票所から各キャラクターに投票することができます。 投票数の上位キャラクターは後日、新バーションを追加いたします。 また、今回のイベントでは様々なランキングを予定しており、 投票所で投票いただいた結果は全てのランキングに反映されます。 ぜひお気に入りキャラクターへご投票ください！ ご自身が獲得した投票券の枚数や投票履歴はイベント専用画面からご確認いただけます。 なお、投票結果の中間発表につきましては１月26日(火)から順次公開予定となります 中間発表の公開スケジュールの詳細はイベント専用画面のイベント詳細にてご確認ください。 なお、★5キャラクター「レインリリー」を含むイベント報酬は、イベント終了後に順次配布いたします。 さらに……今回のイベントステージでも上級、最上級にて 交換所用の専用通貨「生命の結晶」が獲得可能！ 「生命の結晶」を集めて、交換所でコダイバナの技花やアンプルゥを入手しよう！！ イベント内容の詳細はゲーム上のイベント専用画面にてご確認ください。 ▼ニコニコ生放送の番組プレゼント配布 1月24日に放送させていただきましたニコニコ生放送「1周年記念！特別生放送」を ご視聴いただき、誠にありがとうございました。 皆さまのおかげで総視聴者数およびコメント数の条件を達成いたしましたので、 下記のプレゼントを配布いたしました。 ・華麗石…5個 ・強化霊 マニュ100才（赤・青・黄・紫）…各種1体ずつ ・霊獣 アンプルゥ（命・攻・守）…各種1体ずつ ・特別功労賞（銀）…5個 上記アイテムにつきましては、ホーム画面左上にあります プレゼントボックスより受け取ることができます。 また、放送中に発表しました通り、 番組視聴者全員プレゼントの★4キャラクター「ワレモコウ」につきましては、 シリアルコード入力の有効期限を2月29日(月)23:59に延長いたしました。 ▼1周年記念ログインボーナスキャンペーンの期間延長 1月24日に放送のニコニコ生放送「１周年記念！特別生放送」で発表しました通り 開催中の1周年ログインボーナスの開催期間を延長いたします。 【修正前】 開催期間：1月19日(火)午前04:00～2月2日(火)午前03:59まで 【修正後】 開催期間：1月19日(火)午前04:00～2月15日(月)午前03:59まで 期間中、10日間ログインしていただくことで、今回はなんと、40個を超える華霊石、 ★5キャラクターが必ず当たるガチャチケットなどのアイテムが入手できます！ 本メンテナンス終了後からでも、全ての特典を獲得することができます。 ログインボーナスの詳細は、 「1周年記念ログインボーナスキャンペーン開催のお知らせ」をご確認ください。 ▼庭園機能を実装 庭園を実装いたしました。 好きな背景や庭木でコーディネートした庭園でSDアニメを鑑賞しよう！ 庭園はマイページのレイドボスボタンの隣の「庭園」ボタンから遊ぶことができます。 庭園のコーディネートに使用するアイテムはゴールドで購入することができます。 ※一部アイテムの購入には「スゴウデ庭師への依頼状」が必要になります。 ※「スゴウデ庭師への依頼状」はDMMポイントで購入および 　今後のログインボーナスキャンペーン等での配布を予定しております。 1月24日に放送のニコニコ生放送「１周年記念！特別生放送」で発表しました 「1周年記念ナズナ特製ケーキ」オブジェは2月1日(月)メンテナンスで実装予定となります。 庭園のコーディネートに使用するアイテムは順次追加を予定しております！ 詳細は、ゲーム画面下部の「遊び方」＞「庭園」にてご確認ください。 ▼ガチャに新キャラクター登場 プレミアムガチャに新キャラクターといたしまして、 斬属性★6キャラクター「アカシア」、斬属性★5キャラクター「ポピー」、 突属性★5キャラクター「ヘリオトロープ」を追加いたしました。 既に配信しております「限定2」タブ「セレクションガチャ」には 本日実装のキャラクターは含まれませんのでご注意ください。 ▼祝！1周年アニバーサリーガチャキャンペーンの開始 開催期間：1月25日(月)メンテナンス終了後～2月8日(月)メンテナンス開始前14:00まで 皆様のご愛顧により1周年を迎えられることを記念しまして 初回限定ガチャに「アニバーサリーガチャ」が登場! 1回のみ5000DMMポイントを使用して引くことができます！ 【アニバーサリーガチャの内容】 ・★6以上1体確定11連ガチャ…1回 ・★5花騎士の封印石(1周年)…1個（直接付与されます） 「★5花騎士の封印石(1周年)」は好きな★5キャラクターと交換できます！ ※注意事項 「アニバーサリーガチャ」は1回のみプレイ可能です。 アニバーサリーガチャ以外では特典を獲得できません。 「アニバーサリーガチャ」の「11連ガチャ」から出現するキャラクターの種類は、 1月25日(月)までに追加された「プレミアムガチャ」のラインナップにございます キャラクターとなります。 1月25日(月)より後に追加されたキャラクターは出現対象外となります。 「★5花騎士の封印石(1周年)」で交換可能なキャラクターは1月12日(火)までに追加された 「プレミアムガチャ」のラインナップにございます★5のキャラクターとなります。 1月12日(火)より後に追加されたキャラクターは交換対象外となります。 「★5花騎士の封印石(1周年)」には有効期限はございません。 また、今後「★5花騎士の封印石(1周年)」で交換可能なキャラクターの ラインナップ変更は一切御座いません。 詳細はアニバーサリーガチャ画面の注意事項を参照してください。 ▼人気投票イベント「-栄華祭-グランデ・フルール」連動ガチャキャンペーンの開始 開催期間：1月25日(月)メンテナンス終了後～2月8日(月)メンテナンス開始前14:00まで 新規に実装されたキャラクターが出現しやすくなる 追加キャラクター出現率アップガチャを限定配信いたします。 対象キャラクター：アカシア、ポピー、ヘリオトロープ ※各レアリティの当選確率は変わりません。 ※追加キャラクター出現率アップガチャ以外は対象外となります。 ▼初回限定!!DMMポイントガチャキャンペーン開始 開催期間：1月25日(月)メンテナンス終了後～2月8日(月)メンテナンス開始前14:00まで キャンペーン期間中、追加キャラクター出現率アップガチャとプレミアムガチャが それぞれ初回のみ100DMMポイント(華霊石1個相当)を使用して引くことができます！ さらに、1回引いたらもう1回、今度は300DMMポイントを使用して引くことができます！！ ※100DMMポイントでガチャを引くと、300DMMポイントでガチャを引けるようになります。 ※100DMMポイント、300DMMポイントともに引くことができる回数は、 　それぞれのガチャで1回のみとなっております。 ▼強化精霊の大捕獲祭ガチャキャンペーンの開始 開催期間：1月25日(月)メンテナンス終了後～2月1日(月)メンテナンス開始前14:00まで 限定ガチャに「強化精霊の大捕獲祭」が登場！ キャンペーンガチャ「強化精霊の大捕獲祭」では、 「1回引く」で「強化霊マニュ5才」の各属性が1体ずつ、 「11回連続で引く」では「強化霊マニュ100才」の各属性が1体ずつおまけとして付与されます。 強化霊は合成時に素材として使用することで経験値を大量に獲得できます。 獲得した強化霊はプレゼントボックスよりお受け取りください。 ※強化精霊の大捕獲祭ガチャ以外は対象外となりますのでご注意ください。 ▼国家限定ダンジョンに新ステージを追加 全国家ダンジョンに3-5を追加いたしました。 国家限定ダンジョンのステージは定期的な追加を予定しており、 各国家と曜日の関係性は下記の通りです。 月：ウィンターローズ 火：バナナオーシャン 木：ブロッサムヒル 金：ベルガモットバレー 土：リリィウッド ▼★4キャラクターのSDアニメーション変更 下記4キャラクターのSDアニメーションをイラストに合わせたデザインに変更いたしました。 ・タンポポ ・ワレモコウ ・アブラナ ・カサブランカ ▼キャラクタークエストの追加 下記4キャラクターを新規に追加いたしました。 ・アカシア ・ポピー ・ヘリオトロープ ・バラ なお、キャラクタークエストは該当キャラクターのレベルが参加条件として設定されており、 クエスト開始時はパーティのリーダーに設定する必要があります。 討伐結果画面で勲章獲得報酬が表示されますが、 勲章3報酬はございませんのでご注意ください。 また、全てのクエストを達成して報酬を受け取るボタンをクリックすると 該当キャラクター専用の装備が獲得できます。 今後、キャラクタークエストは定期的な追加を予定しております。 ▼キャラクタークエストにボイス追加 下記8キャラクターにつきまして、キャラクタークエストにボイスを追加いたしました。 ・サボテン ・デージー ・オンシジューム ・レッドチューリップ ・ジャーマンアイリス ・ススキ ・セントポーリア ・パープルチューリップ また今後、キャラクタークエストクリアにボイスのないキャラクターにつきまして、 定期的なボイス追加を予定しております。 ▼交換所のラインナップ変更 交換所「生命の結晶」タブで交換できるラインナップを変更いたしました。 交換所「ゴールド」タブで交換できるラインナップに投票券を追加いたしました。 ▼HOME画面の背景を変更 2月8日(月)メンテナンス開始までHOME画面の背景を、 1周年記念バルーンを追加したリリィウッドに変更いたしました。 ▼その他変更点 庭園機能の実装に伴い、「お知らせ」ボタンをゲーム画面左下のオプションボタンの隣に移動しました。 任務7～9にメインストーリーおよびゲストパーティを実装いたしました。 また、任務7～9へのメインストーリー追加に伴い 任務7～9の最終ステージクリアを条件としたメインクエストを追加いたしました。 ゲーム画面下部の「ライブラリ」に壁紙を5種追加いたしました。 1月26日(火)14:00までナズナの衣装を花騎士劇場にちなんだ見た目に変更 ▼不具合修正 一部キャラクターのイベントシーンを修正 誤字脱字の修正 メンテナンス終了直後はアクセスが集中し、プレイしづらい状況になることが予想されるため、 ご迷惑をお掛け致しますが、時間をあけてアクセスしていただくようお願い申し上げます。 今後とも『フラワーナイトガール』をよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 24th January 2016 Nico Nico Douga Live Streaming Limited Dungeon Opening Announcement The "1 Year Anniversary Commemoration! Special Live Stream" limited dungeons were announced during live presentation on 2016/01/24 Limited Dungeon "Nico Nico Live Broadcast Challenge" details: Duration: 2016/01/24 22:00 ~ 2016/02/01 (Monday) maintenance which begins at 14:00. The dungeon has been added to the "Special" (スペシャル) subjugation tab. Two stages have been prepared: *「初級　1周年ありがとう」 - "Elementary 1 Year Thank You" *「極限　1周年ありがとう」 - "Extreme Limits 1 Year Thank You" The "Extreme Limits 1 Year Thank You" stage has a very high battle difficulty. If you're confident in your ability, please challenge the enthusiast pests that were shown during the super-packed Nico Nico Live Broadcast! The dungeons were pushed in a similar manner to daily dungeon changes, so if they aren't showing up in your special tab, please try logging in again. From here on, please enjoy playing "Flower Knight Girl" The Flower Knight Girl Management Team ---- ニコニコ生放送限定ダンジョン開催のお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 1月24日(日）配信のニコニコ生放送「１周年記念！特別生放送」を記念しまして、 番組内で遊ばれている限定ダンジョンの開催をお知らせいたします。 ▼限定ダンジョン「ニコニコ生放送チャレンジ」の開催 開催期間：1月24日(日) 22:00～2月1日(月)メンテナンス開始前14:00まで ダンジョン選択画面「スペシャル」タブへ「ニコニコ生放送チャレンジ」を追加いたしました。 「初級　1周年ありがとう」 「極限　1周年ありがとう」 の2種類の難易度のステージを用意しています。 「極限　1周年ありがとう」ステージはとても高難易度の戦いとなります。 腕に自信のある方は、大盛況のニコニコ生放送に集まってきた 熱狂的な害虫達にチャレンジしてください！ 曜日任務と同様にメンテナンスを実施せず、スペシャルタブにダンジョンが表示されます。 ダンジョンが表示されない場合は、お手数をおかけいたしますが 再度ログインして下さいますようお願い申し上げます。 今後とも『フラワーナイトガール』をよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 22nd January 2016 25th of January Maintenance Notice As always, our sincere gratitude for playing "Flower Knight Girl" Following the next maintenance period will be the end of the "Emergency Mission - Take aim! The First Class Flower Knight" event and the beginning of the "-Glorious Festival- Grande Fleur" event. Period 2016/01/25 14:00~18:00 Please be careful because at the start of maintenance, game play will be terminated. Also since you will not be able to play while the maintenance is happening, please be careful. At the instant the maintenance period begins as well as ends, front end and back end systems will be under operations. Also, in relation to the items in the clearing house (交換所). 2016/01/25 is the established time for those items to be reset so at the time the maintenance begins, the items currently available will be removed. At the time the maintenance ends, an announcement will be posted to the Official Community explaining the changes. We ask for your understanding beforehand. Our apologies for the inconvenience, we ask you humbly to understand. The Flower Knight Management Team * TL Note: The Kanji's in "Glorious" 栄華 are 栄 (glory, prosperity) and 華 (flower, blossom) ---- 1月25日メンテナンスのお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 イベント「緊急任務-目指せ！一流の花騎士」の終了および 新イベント「-栄華祭-グランデ・フルール」の開始に伴い 下記の時間にメンテナンスを実施いたします。 【実施期間】 2016年1月25日(月)14:00～18:00 メンテナンス時刻前までにゲームのプレイを終了していただきますようお願い申し上げます。 また、メンテナンス中はゲームプレイができませんのでご注意ください。 メンテナンスの開始時刻及び、終了時刻は作業状況により前後する場合がございます。 また、交換所の商品につきまして 1月25日が交換期限に設定されているアイテムは メンテナンス開始時点で交換所から削除いたします。 メンテナンス開始までに交換を終了していただきますようお願い申し上げます。 メンテナンス終了時刻につきましては 分かり次第、公式コミュニティにてお知らせをさせていただきます。 予めご了承くださいますようお願いいたします。 皆様にはご迷惑をおかけし大変申し訳ございませんが、 ご理解ご了承のほど何卒よろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 21st January 2016 Reissued Mission Announcement As always, our sincere gratitude for playing "Flower Knight Girl" Announcement for the ending of event, "Reissued Mission - Contribute to the Great Subjugation Operation" and the beginning of a new event, "Reissued Mission - Glittering Drops of Imagination in Midsummer". "Reissued Mission - Glittering Drops of Imagination in Midsummer" event details: Event Duration: 2016/01/21 (Thursday) 00:00 to 2016/02/03 (Wednesday) 23:59 By collecting exclusively dropped item "Seal Gems of Dipladenia", you can obtain the 5★ character, Dipladenia! Please note that there are different map segment specifications from the previous event "Emergency Mission - Glittering Drops of Imagination in Midsummer" Specific details regarding the event can be checked in the "Announcement" (お知らせ) banner under the game window. Linked Gacha Campaign to the "Reissued Mission - Glittering Drops of Imagination in Midsummer" event: Event Duration: 2016/01/21 (Thursday) 00:00 to 2016/01/27 (Wednesday) 23:59 Selection Gacha target characters are made easier to get through increased appearance rate while the campaign is active. Target Characters: Nerine, Flamingo Plant, Cape Jasmine *The chance for pulling a specific rarity has not be changed. *Target Character appearance is unaffected outside of Selection Gacha *Only characters added up until 2016/01/12 can appear. *In the same manner as daily functions the gacha will be enforced without maintenance and located in the "Limited 2" (限定２) gacha tab. From here on, enjoy playing "Flower Knight Girl" The Flower Knight Girl Management Team ---- 復刻任務開始のお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 イベント「復刻任務-大討伐作戦に参加せよ」の終了および 新イベント「復刻任務-真夏にきらめく一滴の想い」の開始をお知らせいたします。 ▼イベント「復刻任務-真夏にきらめく一滴の想い」の開始 開催期間：1月21日(木) 00：00～2月3日(水)23：59まで 専用ダンジョンでドロップする「ディプラデニアの封印石」を集めて ★5キャラクター「ディプラデニア」を入手しよう！ 曜日任務と同様にメンテナンスを実施せず、スペシャルタブにダンジョンが表示されます。 尚、以前開催された「緊急任務-真夏にきらめく一滴の想い」とは一部仕様が異なりますので 予めご了承頂けますようお願い申し上げます。 イベント内容の詳細はゲーム画面内「お知らせ」バナーからご確認ください。 ▼イベント「復刻任務-真夏にきらめく一滴の想い」連動ガチャキャンペーンの開始 開催期間：1月21日(木) 00：00～1月27日(水) 23：59まで セレクションガチャに対象キャラクターが出現しやすくなる キャラクター出現率アップガチャを限定配信いたします。 対象キャラクター：ネリネ、サンゴバナ、クチナシ ※各レアリティの当選確率は変わりません。 ※セレクションガチャ以外は対象外となります。 ※1月12日までに追加されたキャラクターのみ出現いたします。 ※曜日任務と同様にメンテナンスを実施せず、「限定2」タブに表示されます。 今後とも『フラワーナイトガール』をよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 19th January 2016 Alteration to the order of raid boss appearance 2016/01/20 18:00 PS In relation to the Raid Boss Appearance Order, requests for help from allies has been given preferential listing. The following changes have been made to the raid boss listing. *Before the changes *#Raid Bosses you've encountered *#Raid Bosses you've attacked once *#Raid Bosses other players have requested aid for (Newest requests, to oldest requests) *After the changes *#Raid Bosses you've encountered *#Raid Bosses you've attacked one time *#Raid Bosses your allies have requested aid for (Ordered newest requests to oldest requests) *#Raid Bosses encountered by other players (Ordered Newest Requests to oldest requests) *Allies as well as other players can have as many as 50 requests for aid This information has also be added to the "How to play" (遊び方) section under the game window as an added convenience. ---- いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 1月20日18時00分追記、 出現中レイドボスの表示順番につきまして、 戦友から応援要請を受けたレイドボスを優先して上位に表示する対応を行いました。 本対応後の、出現中レイドボスの表示順番は下記のようになっております。 【変更前】 1：自身が発見もしくは召喚したレイドボス 2：自身が1回以上攻撃したレイドボス 3：他のプレイヤーから応援要請が来たレイドボス（応援要請を受けた時間が新しいものほど上位） ※戦友および他プレイヤーから受けられる応援要請の上限は50件 【変更後】 1：自身が発見もしくは召喚したレイドボス 2：自身が1回以上攻撃したレイドボス 3：戦友から応援要請が来たレイドボス（応援要請を受けた時間が新しいものほど上位） 4：他のプレイヤーから応援要請が来たレイドボス（応援要請を受けた時間が新しいものほど上位） ※戦友および他プレイヤーから受けられる応援要請の上限は50件 また、ゲーム画面下部の「遊び方」内の「レイドボス」の項目も修正いたしました。 併せてご確認いただけますと幸いです。 ---- Alteration to the order of raid boss appearance As always, our sincere gratitude for playing "Flower Knight Girl" 2016/01/20 00:00 PS In Regards to battling raid bosses, we've changed the maximum limit of allies and other players notified when help is requested. *Before the change - Maximum 20 players *After the change - Maximum 50 players There are still plans to release tomorrow, 2016/01/20 (Wednesday), for allies to have a higher ranking in the raid boss listing. Furthermore, depending on the load this has on our systems, we are considering extending the change indefinitely. For the current event "Emergency Mission - Take Aim! The Fist Class Flower Knight," the Raid boss listing limit has been changed. Raid Boss Listing Changes: *Before the Changes *#Your own summoned Raid Bosses *#Raid Bosses other players have requested aid for (Arranged from oldest requested aid, to newest) *After the changes *#Your own summoned Raid Bosses *#Raid bosses you have attacked at least once *#Raid Bosses other players have requested aid for (Arranged from newest requested aid, to oldest) From here on, please enjoy playing "Flower Knight Girl" The Flower Knight Girl Management Team ---- 出現中レイドボスの表示順番の変更につきまして いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 1月19日20時00分追記、 レイドボスとの戦闘におきまして、戦友および他のプレイヤーから受けられる 応援要請の上限数を以下のように変更いたしました。 【変更前】上限20件 【変更後】上限50件 また、戦友からの応援要請を優先して上位に表示する対応を明日1月20日（水）に予定しております。 なお、いただいておりますご意見などを参考に、負荷の検証を踏まえながら 今後も改修を検討しております。 現在開催しております「緊急任務-目指せ！一流の花騎士」に伴い、 出現中レイドボスの表示順番につきまして以下の変更を行いました。 ▼出現中レイドボスの表示順番を変更 【変更前の出現中レイドボス表示順番】 1：自身が発見もしくは召喚したレイドボス 2：他のプレイヤーから応援要請が来たレイドボス（応援要請を受けた時間が古いものほど上位） 【変更後の出現中レイドボス表示順番】 1：自身が発見もしくは召喚したレイドボス 2：自分が1回以上攻撃したレイドボス 3：他のプレイヤーから応援要請が来たレイドボス（応援要請を受けた時間が新しいものほど上位） 今後ともフラワーナイトガールをよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 18th January 2016 1 Year Anniversary Login Bonus Campaign Announcement As always, our sincere gratitude for playing "Flower Knight Girl". The 1 Year Anniversary Login Bonus campaign begins 2016/01/19 04:00 Campaign Details: Campaign Duration: 2016/01/19 04:00 to 2016/02/02 03:59 As a patronage for all the players who have been playing for a whole year, we've begun the 1 Year Anniversary Login Bonus Campaign. When you login each day, this time you'll be able to get 40 Flower Spirit Stones, a guaranteed 5★ character gacha ticket, and the items below! * You will have to login 10 times during the campaign in order to get all of the rewards *"5★ Gacha Ticket (1 Year Anniversary)" will added to the premium gacha section on 2016/01/25. Any 5★ character pulled, will cost 1 ticket. From here on, please enjoy "Flower Knight Girl" The Flower Knight Girl Management Team 1周年記念ログインボーナス キャンペーン開催のお知らせ いつも『フラワーナイトガール』をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 本日1月19日04:00より1周年記念ログインボーナスキャンペーンの開催をお知らせいたします。 ▼1周年記念ログインボーナスキャンペーン開催 開催期間：1月19日(火)午前04:00～2月2日(火)午前03:59まで 1年間の皆様のご愛顧に感謝をこめて、本日より1周年記念ログインボーナスを開始いたしました。 毎日ログインしていただくことで、今回はなんと、40個を超える華霊石、 ★5キャラクターが必ず当たるガチャチケットを含む、下記アイテムが入手できます！ ※開催期間中10日間ログインしていただくことで、全ての特典を獲得することができます。 ※「★5ガチャチケット【1周年】」は2016年1月25日（月）までにプレミアムガチャに追加された 　★5キャラクターのいずれか1体が当たるガチャが1回引けるガチャチケットとなります。 今後とも『フラワーナイトガール』をよろしくお願いいたします。 フラワーナイトガール運営チーム 7th December, 2015 Second Half of Sandersonia's Winter Event! *Will run until Dec. 14th *New Snow Beetle raid boss can be summoned for 20 bells (~2.5-4.5 million HP) *The other 3 accessories, ampoules, and golden fairies are now available for purchase. Red Girl Selection Gacha *Will run until Dec. 14th Another Ultimate Dungeon Tier Added *This one recommends 575k team power. Additional Character Quests *Pink *Southern Cross *Cosmos *Yulan Clearing House Lineup Change'' *The previous revival event's store has been removed. *Lilac and Oilseed are now available for purchase with gold. '''Another Gratitude Campaign *Daily login reward of 2 hana stones until Dec. 17th Other Changes *The raid boss screen will now display "In Combat" ("戦闘中") instead of "0 damage". *Added a display to show whether the request for raid boss support came from friends or not. *Added overall strength to the sorting options for the character screen. Bug Fixes *Fixed a problem where some icons would just display as blank under specific conditions. Corrected Typos. 30th November, 2015 Winter Event: " 'Tis the Season for Bell Ringing" *Will run until Dec. 14th *Raid boss-style event, collect stars from the bosses for Sandersonia. 5800 stars will be enough to get you Sandersonia with all of her slots and skill ranks unlocked. *Accessories will be available for 1500 stars, with the ring being available this week and the other 3 slots next week (in addition to ampoules and fairies). *Collecting 10 of the bells from the event maps will spawn a level 80ish raid boss with ~1.5 million HP. New Characters in the Gacha *Rainbow/6*: Mistletoe. *Gold/5*: Ivy and Apple. *As usual, they have a selection gacha that will run until Dec. 14th. *Both their gacha and the standard premium gacha have the 100/300DMM point rolls available. Fairy Gacha Campaign *Will run until Dec. 7th *Get fairies for doing standard premium gacha rolls. *5yr/basic fairies for single rolls and 100yr/gold fairies for 11-batch rolls. New Main Storyline Features Implemented! *Worlds 1 through 3 have had a storyline added. *These can be viewed through the recollection album. *This feature will be expanded upon in the future. New World Map Feature! *Can be accessed by clicking the button to the right of the green label on the dungeon list. *Includes information about various regions throughout the world. *You cannot select a mission from the world map. Level Cap Raised to 200! *In addition to this, they've increased the friends cap to 50 depending on level (I'm at 50 at 134). New Nation Dungeons Added'' *Up to 3-1 now available, 235k power recommended. 'New Character Quests *Mistletoe *Ivy *Apple *Sandersonia '''HOME Background Screen Change *The Winter Rose background will grace us for a while. Exchange Store Reset *Crystal of Life store has been reset, no new items. Other Changes *Equipment that can't be chosen for synthesis will now be hidden from the synthesis screen. *Characters that haven't been obtained yet will be greyed out in the picture book. *Change to display a scroll bar at the bottom of the event scene log. *The cursor will now automatically move after entering 4 digits for serial codes. *Added a description for the World Map in the How to Play section. *Corrected some typos. 20th November, 2015 Second Half of the Autumn Event *Will run until Nov. 30th. *The second half comes with slightly more efficient bonus stages. *20 light bugs can be used to spawn a 0-stamina bonus stage that gives 700 drops of light. *More event gacha pages with the top reward being equipment. New Yellow/Piercing Gacha Campaign 8Will run until Nov. 30th Dungeon World 18 has been added! *18-1 recommends 410k overall power. Notice of the next upcoming Revival Event (Hypericum) *Will run from Nov. 26th until Dec. 9th. *Geranium's event will end when it begins. Additional Character Quests *Cherry *Hypericum *Anthurium *Snowflake "Thanks for 10 months!" Hana Stone Campaign *Will run from Nov. 20th until Nov. 30th. *Nov. 27th is the game's 10-month anniversary! Other Changes *Completed quests will now be listed at the top of their respective tabs. *Added commas to the HP display of raid bosses. *Upped the reward from raid bosses found in Worlds 13 through 17. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug with the display of Colour's pre-evolution affection bonuses. *Fixed a bug that could cause the gacha screen to display unintended marks. *Fixed a bug that could cause the tutorial to not progress properly. *Fixed a bug that sometimes prevented the hint display from disappearing correctly on certain stages. *Fixed a bug that could cause a transition to fail in a particular browser. *Fixed Typos. 16th November, 2015 New Autumn Limited Event *Will run until Nov. 30th. *Gacha-style event, rewards the new girl "Fatsia". *Collecting 10 of the glowing bugs will allow you to spawn a bonus stage that costs 0-stamina and currently awards 345 of the drops of light. New Guest Party Function *Characters associated with event stages can be selected as a guest party. *Currently only the new event is eligible for the feature. New Characters and Associated Gacha *New rainbow: Viola. *New golds: Echinacea and Star Cluster *Their gacha campaign will run until Nov. 30th. *Another 100/300 DMM Point special is running with this, available for both their selection and the standard premium gacha. Dragon Parade Festival Gacha *Get dragons for rolling this premium gacha. *Runs until Nov. 20th. More Nation Missions *Nation missions go up to 2-5 now, 215k recommended power. Additional Main Quests *Friends List 6 and 7 (up to the current 35 friend cap). *Getting girls to 100% Affection 20 through 25. *Nation missions 8 through 10 (up to 2-5). Additional Character Quests *Viola *Star Cluster *Echinacea *Fatsia New Home Background *The Lily Wood will be our background until Nov. 30th. Other Changes *A shortcut leading to equipment synthesis has been added to the warning for exceeding your item limit. *Shepherd's Purse / Nazuna is back to her normal costume. *Gacha campaigns now have an indicator that shows whose rates are increased when you check the line-up. *A balanced sorting option for the automated team organization drop-down. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug that stopped subsequent Searches from working when clicked continuously. *Fixed a bug that caused the overall strength ranking to be based off the value of the last team sent out. *Motion adjustment and modification for each character. *Fixed typos. 9th November, 2015 *Second half of current halloween event, new maps and secret stages that drop extra pumpkins *Gacha campaign for blue type girls *Another ultimate map replacing the highest so far with 565k recommended strength *New character Quests for geranium, german iris, green foxtail and yamabuki *Lineup in the exchange office changed, they added exp spirits, ampules and next batch of equipment for the current event. *Another campaign with free hana stones celebrating 650k players *Bug fixes and notice for the next revival event in a few days. 2nd November, 2015 Autumn Limited Event - Ghost Pumpkin Parade *Runs until Nov. 16th. *Red girl named Rindo (Gentian in English). *Collect Ghost Pumpkins! 10800 to get Rindo and cap her skill and slots. *Additionally there are/will be Ghost Pumpkin accessories available for purchase, starting with the Ring for 1500 Pumpkins. (It seems there's a bug with the ring showing 0/40 instead of Lv. 1?). *Event screen shows items for the other 3 slots for 1000 Pumpkins each, presumably available in the second half of the event. New Gacha Characters/Campaign! *Their campaign runs until Nov. 16th. *Pepo/Summer Squash. *Lantana. *Apple of Sodom (according to Wikipedia it's commonly known as "titty fruit"). *Additionally it looks like the 100/300DMM Point rolls have been extended to this event's selection gacha. Fairy Gacha *Available until Nov. 9th. *Get fairies for doing rolls if you just want to guarantee you get something. More Nation Dungeons *They now go up to 2-4, 195k recommended power. Additional Character Quests *Pepo/Summer Squash. *Apple of Sodom. *Lantana. *Rindo/Gentian. Increased Maximum Character and Equipment Capacity *The max you can get your capacity up to is now 500 for characters and 400 for items. Home Background Change *The spooky background and Nazuna's Halloween-themed dress will stick around until Nov. 16th *Other Changes and Bug Fixes *Put the Daily Quest tab as the first Quest tab again, Event tab's now second. *Fixed a bug that could stop the mousewheel from scrolling through the gift box or raid boss menus. *Fixed a bug relating to equipment locks deviating under certain conditions. *Fixed a bug that caused the Quest screen to not display correctly. *Corrected more typos. 29th October, 2015 *Revival Event - Leschenaultia - Runs from Oct. 29th until Nov. 11th. 26th October, 2015 Autumn Limited Event - Additional Stages Added * Event will continue until Nov. 2nd. * Later stages have a significant increase in the probability of spawning higher raid bosses. * Additional items available for potatoes in the exchange (1000/ampoule, 500/golden fairy). * 20 feasts can summon a larger raid boss (>3 Million HP, >300 potato reward) -Hit these hard, my full team did ~650k to one Implementation of Equipment Synthesis * The equipment's benefits increase as it levels. * Equipment of the same type is worth more XP as fodder. * Attack items level to 40. * Defence items level to 30. * Ultimate Dungeon and Character Quest earrings level to 50. (Ultimate bangles don't seem to be able to gain XP but show 1/50) Special Gacha Campaign * Runs until Nov. 2nd. * In addition to the normal 11-draw gacha you receive a "Limited Special Exchange" Ticket. * This ticket can be used to purchase any currently-available gold or rainbow of your choice. * Once per account. * Only characters available prior to Oct. 26th are eligible. * This Ticket can only be found in the special gacha. * The ticket will expire on Nov. 9th if not used. Purple-Attribute Gacha Campaign * Runs until Nov. 2nd. * Significantly increased chance for purple girls. 2nd Selection Gacha Ending * Ends on Oct. 28th. * Will be replaced by the "Chibi Daughter" selection gacha on Oct. 29th. Next Revival Event - Leschenaultia * Runs from Oct. 29th until Nov. 11th. * No maintenance as usual. * Will have some changes from the first time around. World 17 Added * 17-1 has a recommended power of 407500. Additional Character Quests * Hanamomo * Leschenaultia * Violet * Oilseed Rape Clearing House Crystal of Life Items Reset * Get your monthly rainbow skill-up flowers! * Hibiscus and African Violet available for gold. 9-Month Thank You Campaign * Daily 2x Hana Stones until Nov. 5th. Live Stream Thank You Campaign * Daily 2x Hana Stones until Nov. 2nd. * 90,000 visitors and 260,000 comments! Additional Serial Codes Implemented * Available Oct. 28th with the "Hirari Fate(?)" (運命ひらり) theme song CD. * Available Oct. 30th with the Agave light novel. Other Changes/Bug Fixes * Added dedicated event-only quest tab (first tab now). * Added a rarity filter to the picture book. * Added a max level display to the synthesis screen. * Corrected some typos.